1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to demographic profiling. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to automated generation and analysis of demographic profile information of an individual.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, advertising and marketing materials have been targeted to particular individuals who are most likely to be interested in the specific advertising and marketing materials. The advertising and marketing materials are generally targeted to particular individuals according to demographic profiling.
Recently, there has been an increase in the number of available advertising and marketing venues. The new, generally electronic advertising and marketing venues typically require advertisers and marketers to remotely profile an individual according to his or her demographic characteristics. With respect to the electronic venues, marketers and advertisers have developed methodologies of identifying individuals through the use of user entered usernames and passwords. Upon the entering of a valid username and password, an individual can be identified via a user profile that is associated with the entered username.